1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools, particularly to tools for the removal of layers of building material such as roof shingles and vinyl flooring.
2. Description of the Related Art
Material removal tools are known in the prior art. An example is U.S. Pat. No. D389,024 to Jensen, Jr. This tool has a pivoting head for use at multiple angles with respect to the handle.